


A Moment

by LostNomad



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Attraction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostNomad/pseuds/LostNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To kiss those smiling lips right now would taste like a miracle but Wolfgang doesn’t want to rush the moment to a premature end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sense8
> 
> Inspiration for this comes from the song "Wait" by M83

The relief first trickles through his conscious. It ignores the dead exhaustion in his muscles and the migraine exploding against his temples. Then without warning, the connection drags his being out and sends him flying across the world. The burden of his actions is suddenly swept away as the relief now courses through him unremittingly. He is overwhelmed by far too many emotions that are coming into his senses all at once: Will and Riley are alive. They are alive and together. It’s an extraordinary experience.

When he finally finds the strength to push past the sensations, Wolfgang opens his eyes to see that he is not alone. He is with his cluster and they are on a boat. Where he doesn't know or care to find out. All that matters is that they’re all here. Alive and together and safe.

He takes in the moment pensively. The source of the raw emotions is coming from the couple furthest away. With windswept hair and a teary smile, Riley cradles Will in her arms. It reminds Wolfgang of the statue _la Pietà_ but the thought is immediately banished by her. He looks away from her red eyes and turns his attention to Sun. The woman’s stare is calm and doesn’t linger on anyone in particular in their cluster. Rather, she is simply taking comfort in the knowledge that she is among people that she can trust to give her love fully to. Moving on to Capheus, there is a content smile on his youthful features. His devotion to his family, to them, is transparent. The pure happiness he feels is shared with Nomi by a mere glance. She is pleased beyond words that they are all out of harm’s way. Even if it is only temporary, they have to take their victories where they can. Behind them, Lito takes everything in full stride and is confident that nothing is impossible as long as their cluster remains a united force. His optimism shines through all of them.

And then there is Kala, who is the closet to him in more ways than one; he takes a deep breath before looking at her. She is sitting quietly, with her hands carefully folded atop her lap. Her dark eyes are focused on Will and Riley, no doubt calculating the safe amount of drugs that will be needed in their near future. A sudden gust of cold air cuts through her thoughts and tremors give birth to goosebumps. He immediately rejects the impulse to take her into his arms, to warm her flesh with fervent caresses. There is blood on his hands and she cannot forget that he is a monster, a demon. If he could end their connection, he would but ultimately Wolfgang is powerless against the force. So rather, he seizes the opportunity to memorize how the wind dances with her intricate curls and how the setting sun brings about a variety of new colors in them. She is ethereal.

All of a sudden, she meets his gaze evenly and turbulence is expressed between them. There is relief, fear, happiness, anger, hope, desperation, and love. Though he knows the other six can feel and understand everything that is corresponding between Kala and him, Wolfgang refuses to answer her questions in front of them. It’s not out of shame or secrecy but out of… privacy, she suggests with a small smile and he cherishes the expression. He never thought he would get to see it directed towards him again and it is absolutely beautiful, even if it is fleeting. To kiss those smiling lips right now would taste like a miracle but Wolfgang doesn’t want to rush the moment to a premature end. That is why he instead chooses to wait for the next part of their eight-person journey to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write so I could get my feelings about Wolfgang and Kala's relationship under control. Also, _la Pietà_ is a famous statue by Michelangelo and maybe it's just me but I can see the definitely see the similarities between it and the situation that Will and Riley were left in the season finale.


End file.
